Dusk to Dawn
by xXInspiredByMusicXx
Summary: She might as well be the night itself. They're ridiculous, thinking that a child of Nyx would get along with demigods whom her mother had tried to kill. She's deadly too, stronger than myself and Jason combined. Tread lightly.- Critique is welcomed. Rudeness is reported. Flames are blocked and reported.- All chapters told in Percy Jackson's POV unless otherwise specified.
1. Introduction

**Dusk to Dawn**

She might as well be the night itself. They're ridiculous, thinking that a child of Nyx would get along with demigods whom her mother had tried to kill. She's deadly too, stronger than myself and Jason combined. Tread lightly.

**Author's Note**

My OC Ebony Blake is the main character in my new fanfiction "Dusk to Dawn" I want to clear up any confusion that might come up so I will present her profile.

**Ebony Blake**

-17

-5'5"

-Black hair

-Black eyes

**Godly Parent –** Nyx

**Languages Spoken –** English, Ancient Greek, American Sign Language

**Powers – **Shadow traveling, induced fear, prophetic powers, call of the night, minor telekinesis, manipulation of dreams, mist control, various night-induced abilities, mist control, hypnosis by voice and eyes.

**Abilities – **ADHD, Dyslexia

**Magical Items – **Black bow and sheath of arrows conceived from the night, thin sharp blade for close combat

Ebony was blessed by her mother when she was born and as a result, has been awarded various powers. She has lived on the streets and briefly in the Underworld where she met Nico and was taught how to control her ability to shadow travel. She does not tire when in the dark no matter what she has been doing.

Percy and Annabeth fear her as they remember their time in Tartarus when they met Nyx. She is much like Nico as she prefers to stay away from others and remain in the shadows. She has little to no emotions towards others and will likely never find love. She is aware that no one really likes her and that Nico only tolerates her at this point.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

I do own my original character Ebony Blake and any fanfiction posted after the post of this story will be reported for copyright.

Thank you

~Elizabeth


	2. Prologue

We had only been at Camp Half-Blood for a day when we ran into the biggest surprise we could get. It wasn't the fact that we had a new camper, or the fact that she was above normal age. The entire camp along with the Romans stood shocked as the dark haired girl came running up the hill, turning to the monsters chasing her, and screaming defiantly. She drew a bow dark as night and let her arrow fly. The campers who had heard her yell gathered to see the Kindly Ones hiss as a strange black veil seemed to overtake them. They disappeared as the girl yelled once more, "Go back to your master."

An odd silence fell over the camp as she turned to the entrance of camp, stepping through the boundary, and glancing at Peleus.

"Well don't stand there staring," she snapped

All those but the camp counselors dispersed and Annabeth and I stood staring at her with the rest of the seven flanking.

"My dear child, do you know what you have done?" asked Chiron surprisingly gently

The defiant, but short girl looked up at him and locked her jaw, "Of course. I just killed the Furies. They've been after me for days. Gods they're annoying when they start to talk."

Annabeth looked to me nervously and I looked back to Jason before stepping forward slightly, "So you're aware of not only who you are, but where you are?"

The girl rolled her eyes, reminding me of Thalia's spunk, "Yes I'm aware of where I am. I got a message from a friend of mine who's on the run, told me to come to Long Island. I haven't been around people in ages."

"If you are aware of who you are then it would be best to have a meeting in the Big House. You may come with me and I am sure that Jason would be willing to gather any stragglers."

Jason sped off to find any missing camp counselors while Chiron beckoned the rest of us to the Big House.

* * *

Only 20 minutes later we sat around the ping pong table with Chiron in his wheelchair, and the girl standing next to him.

"Who is your parent child?" asked Chiron

The girl glanced up, and for the first time I got a good look at her eyes. They were a deep black and I could feel the cold to my bones. I recognized those eyes.

"My name is Ebony Blake, daughter of Nyx."


End file.
